I Want You to Be Happy
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: Korea decided to visit Canada. He couldn't have come at a worse or better time. Onesided Korea/Canada, Canada/France


Korea ran up the steps to Canada's house. He had been planning on visiting him for a while now, and was excited to finally get to see him. Korea quickly stabbed the doorbell, then waited for Canada to come to the door. He got ready to apologize for taking so long, even though he had not even been invited over in the first place.

"Go away!" came a yell from somewhere inside the house. Korea was surprised. Canada didn't usually act that way. Then again, Korea had heard a tremble in his voice. He rang again.

"Please, go away," came a whimper. While that was more like Canada, it still did not make Korea feel okay just walking away.

"Canada, I'm coming in!" Korea yelled, pulling out his spare key and opening the door. "Canada, where are you? Canada?" Korea called. He was answered by sobs. Korea followed the sobs to Canada sitting in front of his TV, on the couch, curled into a ball.

"Mathew, are you...okay?" Korea finished lamely. Canada uncurled slightly. Korea could see his tear stricken face now.

"Yong Soo? Why are you here?"

"Because I was planning on dropping in to visit my friend, when I found you like this. What's wrong?" Korea asked. Canada sniffled.

"France- he dumped me a few days ago," Canada said with a tremble in his voice. Korea sat cross-legged on the couch (a difficult task to manage when wearing a _hanbok_).

"You're still crying over an ass like him?" Korea asked, pulling Canada into a hug. He blushed slightly, thankful Canada couldn't see it.

"I-" Canada tried to start, but burst into a fresh round of tears. Korea saw his attempt at humor had not worked.

"He doesn't know what he is missing, if he dumped you," Korea told Canada as he cradled into his arms.

"I always knew this would h-happen. We're too different for it to last very long. But I still-still loved him," Canada whimpered out.

"Like I said, he's missing out," Korea said, rubbing Canada's back.

"On what? A crybaby who can't handle being dumped, who ends up crying for days over it?" Canada asked.

"On a sensitive man who is very in-touch with his emotions. Who is so sweet and kind that he blames the breakup solely on himself," Korea answered.

"It was all my fault. I didn't want to go as fast as Francis wanted me to," Canada stated.

"That's not your fault," Korea stated, looking into Canada's eyes as he did.

"Yes, it is," Canada said, tears rolling down his face. Korea knew that it was time to try another tactic. He let out a sigh. _Looks like two people are going to be hurt..._

"I know someone who likes you. Has for a while. If you can guess it, I'll tell you who it is. Here's a hint: You hang out with _him_ all the time," Korea told Canada. Canada's face furrowed in thought.

"America?"

"No way, he's so busy trying to woo England that he can't see two feet in front of him."

"Uhhh...Cuba?"

"Too busy mistaking you for America."

"Prussia?"

"No-what the hell, Mathew? I didn't know you were friends with him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just odd."

Canada's face showed that he was thinking really hard. Korea though it was sad that he hadn't managed to guess it yet. Then Canada's tear stricken face lit up, and Korea knew he had guessed it.

"Is it you, Yong Soo?"

"Finally, that took you forever," Korea said with a smile. Canada smiled at first, but then frowned.

"I don't-" he started, but Korea put a hand over his mouth.

"Please don't say it, I already know."

"Then why tell me?" Canada asked, pulling back and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"To make you realize that people do like you," Korea stated. They sat in silence for a bit.

"Yong Soo, China and Japan push you away constantly. What does that feel like?" Canada asked, changing the subject. Korea grimaced. "I mean, I didn't..."

"It's okay," Korea told him. He took a breath. "I feel really sad. But I know that I can always try again," Korea explained. Canada looked determined, and Korea's heart fell into his stomach. Then Canada burst into tears, jumping into Korea's arms. Korea was surprised, but pulled him into his lap.

"I-I still love him," Canada whispered into Korea's chest, "You'll always be my best friend, Yong Soo."

"That's what I was afraid of," Korea said, low enough that Canada couldn't hear him say it.

"Thank you," Canada told Korea. Korea couldn't see Canada's face, but he knew that he was crying. A tear fell down Korea's face.

_The only one of us who is happy now is France_, Korea thought. Korea put his head on top of Canada's and started rubbing his back.

"I don't-" Canada started.

"Please, Mathew. Let me pretend, if only for this moment." Korea whispered, almost to himself, hugging Canada tighter. Canada remained silent.

_Saranghae, Mathew._

_ Je t'aime, Mathew._

_Nan dangsin-i haengboghagil balanda._

_

* * *

_A/N: After reading this story, would it surprise you to know that I prefer France/Canada. At least I think I used to...

Anyway, I'll translate for you now:  
I love you, Mathew. (Korean)  
I love you Mathew. (French)  
I want you to be happy. (Korean)

And yes, I did use Google translate for the Korean words, so I'm sorry for any problems. I think that Korea would be the type to learn the language of the person he likes. I dunno.  
R&R please! Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
